User blog:Corbierr/Izzy's drama minimizing advice
Hey guys. As you can see today’s blog is a little...different. Everyone is getting annoyed of the drama that goes on here, including me. And I’m on a mission to stop it. This is NOT a stop the drama blog. And this is not me trying to make anyone do anything. This is just advice I think might help. You don’t have to take it; but I think it might help, so just give it a shot if you ever need to. I’m always happy to help; but when helping begins to become synonymous with “deal with drama”, well, right now it’s time to offer a different sort of help. I don’t guarantee these will work; but all I ask is that you guys try and give them a shot. Thank you. (P.S.- I know it’s Christmas. Maybe it’s weird to write this tonight of all nights, but I’ve decided that there’s no time like the present.) Avoiding problems - Try not to bash; this should be pretty obvious, but it still happens, and it still causes problems. - If you accidentally get into a problem with another user, try and talk it out CALMLY OVER PM, without dragging in other users. Try and reach a compromise, and move on. - If problems continue, just try letting the problem drop. It’s much better to just move on and forget instead of making them bigger. - If things get too bad, just tell an admin. Telling friends will inevitably cause people to choose sides, and then by the time admins actually arrive, it’ll be out of control. (Trust me.) - Leave chat if you feel like a problem is starting and come back when you think things are safe. - Confide in a trusted friend that you can vent to; Try, if possible, not to make them choose sides. Just get them to listen until you feel better. Handling Emotions - Again, leave chat if needed. - Again, vent to a trusted friend if needed. - If you feel really upset about something, try writing poetry. You’d be amazed at how it helps, and you might even have a little talent as a poet. If poetry isn’t your thing, just try...writing, or scribbling on paper. - If things get too overwhelming, try this- log out of the chat for a bit. Turn on some good music. Close your eyes and relax. Think good thoughts, or just let your mind wander. Come back when you feel refreshed. - If something upsets you, don’t hold it in or make a big deal about it; try telling the person calmly over PM about the problem; this may not make the problem stop, but it will help getting things off your chest, and if you just take some deep breaths and turn on some music, staying calm won’t be too hard. If things get too bad - Tell an admin. Duh. Preferably before things get too out of hand. Even if there are no ‘bad guys’ in the situation, it helps to have someone around if things go wrong. - Take a break. This does not mean leave or disable, it just means you don’t show up for a little bit. Take time to relax, cool down, and come back when you’re ready. - Ask yourself; “Is this fight really worth it? If so, why? If not, why am I still fighting?” If the problem really is important, then at that point, it’s probably best to get help. If the problem isn’t important, try to reconcile with the person you’re in conflict with, or at least try and calm the fighting. ' In general' - Listen to other people - Think before acting - If you don’t like someone, either try and be polite, or just don’t talk to them. There’s no reason to get into drama if the problem could be avoided by just staying away from conflict. - If your friends are involved in drama, ask a median or an admin to help, or try and mediate the problem yourself. Do not take on too much at once, though, it could just cause stress and make things worse. It’s important to think of yourself too; if you find yourself getting hurt by this situation, do some of the above or tell someone. - Remember, in the long run, these fights will not be important; what will be important are the friends and good memories. Don’t let the bad overwhelm the good; in the end, being happy is more important than winning some argument. -- -------------------------------------------------- '' Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you will take some of my advice to heart. I just love you all so much, and I don’t want to see this place continue falling apart. Feel free to add your own advice below, and really hope that this helps.'' '- Izzy' Category:Blog posts